dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 19
|Race = Mechanical Type AndroidChozenshu 1 |Date of birth= |Date of death=May 12th, Age 767 (escaped from Hell) Age 790 |Address = Dr. Gero's Lab |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army (Red Ribbon Androids) Tekka's Team''Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 |FamConnect = Dr. Gero (creator) Android 33 (comrade)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Android 44 (comrade) Android 76 (comrade) Android 19000 (variant) }} is Dr. Gero's nineteenth creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. He makes his debut in "Slaughter in South City", the 338th Dragon Ball chapter, issued on March 10, 1992. He makes his first anime appearance in "The Androids Appear", the 126th Dragon Ball Z episode, which premiered on February 12, 1992. Appearance Android 19's appearance consists of completely white skin, two dangling earrings, extra large orange pants, an extra large banana white strap-on vest, a broad red sash, and an orange pointed hat with a Red Ribbon Army logo on the front. He is overweight, and has pointed, light blue cold eyes. Underneath his hat is a domed glass cranium, similar to that of Android 20 but with a pinkish color. Personality Out of all of Dr. Gero's Androids, 19 is by far Dr. Gero's most loyal and obedient creation. He is committed to Dr. Gero's quest for revenge against Goku and was very eager to face Goku himself. He is also apparently very intelligent as he was able to convert his creator Dr. Gero into an energy absorption model like himself, Android 20. He is quite confident in his abilities and appears to take pleasure in his opponent's suffering such as when Goku was weakened by his Heart Virus. However he relies too much on the data gathered by Dr. Gero's Remote tracking device which only follows the Goku and the Z Fighters' battles of the Vegeta Saga and Trunks Saga, leaving 19 overconfident after defeating Super Saiyan Goku who 19 was only able to defeat due to the heart virus and unprepared when facing Super Saiyan Vegeta who had been training at 450 times the Earth's gravity for 3 years in preparation for fighting the Androids, 19 underestimated Vegeta believing that he could take on Vegeta due to the data Dr. Gero had gathered on the Saiyan prince during the Saiyan conflict. Despite being a machine, he is shown to possess the ability to feel fear and even cowardly attempts to flee out of fear of Super Saiyan Vegeta. Biography Background Android 19 is the final android designed by Dr. Gero to be created exclusively from synthetic technology (although in some alternate timelines this respect goes to Android 16). The android was modeled after a doll decorating the command center of an enemy base, which Dr. Gero brought home as a trophy."Dragon Ball Q&A" section, Dragon Ball Full Color Androids Saga volume 1, 2014 When Dr. Gero decided to turn himself into Android 20 in order to become immortal,Dragon Ball chapter 349, "The Androids Awake!""Yes. Now I have eternal life like you." - Dr. Gero, Dragon Ball Z episode 133, "Nightmare Comes True" his brain was transplanted into his android body by Android 19. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga Accompanied by Android 20 (the cyberneticized Dr. Gero), Android 19 appears during an assault on an island nine miles southwest of South City. Since they are mechanical beings, with no ki, the Z Fighters are unable to sense their presence, which culminates in Yamcha's tragic run-in with the pair. Gero grips onto Yamcha's face and lifts him off of the ground. As his energy is sapped through Gero's gripping hand, Gero uses his other hand to impale Yamcha's chest. Detecting that Yamcha's energy is dropping fast, the Z fighters manage to find him along with the two Androids. After Android 20 destroys half of the city and Goku requests to fight somewhere else, Android 19 challenges Goku who proceeds to transform into Super Saiyan, shifting the fight in his own favor. Shortly after though, the heart virus foretold by Future Trunks begins affecting Goku later than expected, who collapses and is powerless against Android 19's attempt at energy absorption. Suddenly, before Android 19 could sap the last of his energy, he is sent flying aside by a surprise kick to the face. Fuming, 19 rises and looks upon his assailant, revealed to be Vegeta. Believing Vegeta is of roughly the same power level as Goku, the android arrogantly challenges the Saiyan, but, along with everyone else present, is shocked when Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan as well. Android 19 battles Vegeta, but with Vegeta's mercilessness, Android 19 is beaten badly by the Saiyan prince until he finally grabs hold of Vegeta's arms, claiming that he will not release hold of Vegeta until he has sapped dry all of his energy. This prompts Vegeta to prop his feet onto Android 19's face, before slowly tearing off his arms. Now terrified, Android 19 desperately attempts to make an escape, however Vegeta blasts him with his Big Bang Attack, and Android 19's fate is made clear when from the explosion emerges his smoking head. Shortly after the battle, Future Trunks arrives at where the battle took place, but when he sees Android 19's head, he does not recognize it, realizing that the Android that the Z Fighters destroyed is actually a different Android from the ones that are from his future/time. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Android 19 is shown with Pui Pui using their energy blasts after they escaped from Hell in the Super 17 Saga. He is destroyed when Goten and Trunks appear to notice him out of the corner of their eye, launch a barrage of ki shots into an alley, comically resulting in his head flying off once again. He is also seen firing energy blasts in a flashback during the [[Until We Meet Again|final episode of GT]]. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Android 19 and 20 appear among the many historical figures who end up inside the Timespace Rift created due to Tekka and Pinich's wish to Shenron for a tournament to prove who is the strongest in time and space, which leads to the Timespace Tournament. Android 19 and 20 join forces with other Androids from different timelines and cause trouble within the Timespace Rift. Android 20 and 19 seem to be focused primarily on absorbing energy from the many powerful fighters within the Timespace Rift. Like most Androids in Dragon Ball Fusions]], Android 19 is classified as an Earthling (a category which includes Androids and Human-Saiyan hybrids, in addition to normal Earthlings). Android 19 and 20 appear in Sub-Event: "Justice's Little Ally" when Uub tells Tekka's Team that Satan City has been attacked and was about to chase after the perpetrators however they split up into two groups, forcing Uub to enlist the team's aid in tracking one of the groups down. He reveals that one of the groups consisted of an old man and fat ashen man, referring to Android 20 and 19, while the other group was a boy with black hair and a girl with blonde hair referring Android 17 and 18. If Tekka's Team, selects the Old Guy and the Fatty, they will go after Android 19 and 20 while Uub goes after 17 & 18. After catching up to Android 20 as he flies around Area F2, Android 20 asks who they are and why their power levels are so high. Their high power levels even cause 20 to wonder if his Detection System is malfunctioning only for Android 19 to indicate that it is working properly as his system is detecting the same levels.Was named in Dragon Ball Fusions by Android 20 when he wonders if it is malfunctioning after detecting the power of Tekka's Team during a Sub-Event, only for 19 to confirm it is working properly as his Detection System is picking up the same levels as 20's detection system. Using Uub's description, Kid Trunks identifies them as the two their looking for. Android 20 decides to steal energy from Tekka's Team causing 19 to laugh before telling them to prepare to fight. After being defeated, Android 20 cannot compute how they lost and is captured by Tekka's Team along with 19. Tekka's Team take them back to Uub who reveals he had just defeated 17 & 18, which leads to Pan asking Uub to join Tekka's Team which he accepts. If they selected the other group, then they will take on 17 & 18 while Uub goes after 19 and 20 whom he defeats by himself. Tekka's Team can encounter Android 19 and 20 as part of a team of Androids on a cliff overlooking the Future Capsule Corporation building in Area F3. Their team appears as a Strong Enemy. To recruit either of them, Tekka's Team must KO them with a Zenkai Attack which will cause them to join Tekka's Team and appear on the Team's Spaceship. Android 19 and Android 20 can also perform EX-Fusion to create Android 1920 who combines the brilliant mind of Dr. Gero with his equally intelligent and loyal partner, Android 19 to create a powerful energy absorption model Android/Cyborg. Power ;Manga and Anime Initially, Android 19 was no match for Super Saiyan Goku even with his heart disease kicking in, which made Piccolo notice how weak he was - noting that Goku's power was nowhere near as staggering as it should be, with Goku also already exhausted and breathing heavily. It was only after multiplying his power after absorbing Goku's Kamehameha and Goku's heart disease became far more severe that Android 19 was able to dominate his opponent. Later when Super Saiyan Vegeta arrived he lasted for a short amount of time, though even after absorbing more energy from Super Saiyan Vegeta he was still completely outmatched. It is implied that he is weaker than his creator, Dr. Gero (as Android 20). Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Detection System' – A scouter embedded within the android's eyes as sensors that can detect energy level and location. Was named in Dragon Ball Fusions by Android 20 when he wonders if his is malfunctioning after detecting the power of Tekka's Team during a Sub-Event, only for 19 to confirm it is working properly as 19's Detection System is picking up the same levels as 20's Detection System.Dragon Ball Fusions, Sub-Event: "Justice's Little Ally" Android 20: "Who are you? And why do you have such high energy levels? Has the detection system malfunctioned?" Android 19: "No malfunctions indicated, Number 20. I am picking up the same levels." *'Energy Absorption' – also known as''' Life Drain 19'. A technique where Android 19 takes hold of an opponent with his hands and proceeds to drain their energy through his palms. In the Androids Saga, 19 uses this as a last resort against Vegeta, who spends the duration of their battle outclassing him, but is yet again overpowered when Vegeta tears off 19's arms. **'19 Absorb''' - Android 19's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. **'Energy Drain' - A Special Move used by Android 19 in Dragon Ball Fusions that allows him to steal enemy HP. ***'Super Energy Drain' - A stronger version of Energy Drain that appears as one of Android 19's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ****'Hyper Energy Drain' An even stronger version of Energy that is stronger than Super Energy Drain. Can be learned by Android 19 as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 59 in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Energy Wave Absorption' - A Ki Blast counter Special Move that allows Android 19 to absorb Ki Blast techniques in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Super EW Absorption' - A stronger version of Energy Wave Absorption that appears as one of Android 19's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Photon Shot' – A Full Power Energy Wave fired from the palm of 19's hand. **'Villainous Carnage' – Android 19 and Pui Pui both fire Full Power Energy Waves in opposite directions. Used in Dragon Ball GT, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Cybernetic Pain' – A High Power Rush used by Android 19. Also called Yahoo! *'Eye Beam' – Android 19 uses this move in the anime, as well as in the ''Raging Blast'' series. **'Bionic Punisher' – A synthetic form of Eye Laser used by Android 19, as well as Android 20. *'Rolling Crush' – Android 19 kicks the opponent up and grabs them in mid-air to perform a spinning piledriver. Used in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Power Break' – Android 19 kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Used in the Budokai series. *'Pump Up' – A move Android 19 used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Raging Blast series. *'False Courage' – A move Android 19 used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. *'Guard Up' - A Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions that allows Android 19 to increase his Defense by powering up. *'EX-Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Android 19 can fuse with Android 20/Dr. Gero to create Android 1920. Fusion Android 1920 Android 1920 is the EX-Fusion of Android 19 and Android 20 introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video games *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' (Cameo) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' (assist character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' While Android 19 does not actually appear in Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Xenoverse 2, his outfit appears as clothing options under the name Android 19's Clothes and his hat appears as an accessory under the name Android 19's Hat. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Android 19 and Android 20 appear as a powerful enemy that spawns on a hill overlooking the ruins of the Future Capsule Corporation in Area 3F of the Timespace Rift. If this powerful enemy is confronted by Tekka's Team, a brief cutscene featuring Android 19 and 20 is triggered and the two detect the teams high power levels and decide to absorb their energy. Joined by Android 33, Android 44, and Namekian Android 76 which had been created from Dr. Gero's villain database, Android 19 and 20 confront Tekka's Team in battle. After learning how to recruit more allies from Master Roshi, Tekka's Team can recruit Android 19 (as well as Android 20) by KO'ing him with a Zenkai Attack (a separate Zenkai Attack must be used to KO Dr. Gero in order to recruit him if Tekka wishes to recruit both of them). After being recruited, Android 19 will appear on the team's spaceship (allowing him to be selected as a playable character). On board the team's spaceship, Android 19 will comment that the ship is full of powerful fighters which he has no data on. The game also introduces Android 19 and Android 20's EX-Fusion, Android 1920. Voice actors *Japanese: Yukitoshi Hori *Ocean Group dub: Cathy Weseluck *FUNimation dub: Phillip Wilburn (Dragon Ball Z), Todd Haberkorn (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Hill (Dragon Ball Z), Roberto Mendiola (DBZ Kai) *Catalan dub: Carles Canut (Dragon Ball Z) *Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ivo Roberto Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Android 19 vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) *Android 19 vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Android 19 and Android 20 vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) (Goku's nightmare; anime only) ;Dragon Ball GT *Android 19 vs. Goten and Trunks Trivia *De acordo com Akira Toriyama , o Android 19 e o Android 20 foram originalmente destinados a ser os andróides que Future Trunks previu, porém seu ex-editor, Kazuhiko Torishima, disse que os dois pareciam "desatualizados e ridículos". Então, ao invés de torná-los os androides finais, Toriyama optou por continuar a saga em favor do Android 17 e do Android 18 . "Right around then was when the Androids No. 19 and No. 20 appeared. You weren't my editor or anything anymore, but you specifically called me to say "I thought that the enemies had finally come, but aren't these just a geezer and a fatso?" (laughs) In truth, I hadn't had plans for anyone but No. 19 and No. 20 to appear. But there was no helping it, so I brought out No. 17 and No. 18. Then you called me up and said "What, this time it is just some brats?" So I brought out Cell." Akira Toriyama, Daizenshuu 2, 1995 *When Vegeta rips off Android 19's hands, red liquid spews from his arms, making it look like he is losing blood, but for a purely synthetic android, he should be losing oil. In fact, Vegeta even refers to it as oil when he mentions that he has an oil leak. *The same happens in the GT phase, when his head falls, a red liquid like blood flows from his mouth. *Android 19 has what looks like an electronic brain under his hat, much like Android 20 has a human brain. **In Dragon Ball Fusions, he shares this trait with Android 33, Android 44, and Android 55 although their braincases are left uncovered. *With the exception of Android 13, Android 14, and Android 15, Android 19 is the only Android to follow Dr. Gero's orders and loyal to his creator's mission to eliminate Goku and not rebel against him (at least within the main series). Android 17 and 18 rebelled and killed Dr. Gero, while Android 16 chose to ignore his programming to kill Goku in order to eliminate the threat posed by Cell and helped Gohan awaken his Super Saiyan 2 form, which lead to Cell's demise. While Cell did end up killing Goku with his self-destruction, it was unintentional and he was more concerned with testing his power than fulfilling Dr. Gero's quest for revenge. **However, despite his loyalty, Android 19 did show fear when he was overpowered by Super Saiyan Vegeta (though he may have considered retreat to be his only viable option due to the removal of his hands and thus his ability to absorb energy). *Despite him being an artificial intelligence, he somehow comes back when Super Android 17 breaks out of Hell. *Android 19 is decapitated on both occasions that he was defeated (Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT). *The effect used for Android 19's voice varies with each dub. In the original Japanese dub of the Dragon Ball Z, as well as most other dubs including the Ocean dub, he has the voice of an ordinary human. In the FUNimation dub, he has a nasally animatronic voice, save for the remastered season box sets released by the studio which see the voice filter removed. *In the American ''Budokai'' series, Android 19's voice is greatly similar to that of Majin Buu's. *In the ''Raging Blast'' series, there is a special dialogue between 19 and Chiaotzu in which 19 will accuse him of copying his looks and Chiaotzu responds by saying "copy you, why would I?" Gallery See also *Android 19 (Collectibles) References es:Androide 19 pt-br:Androide 19 Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters